Sternschnuppennächte
by Tybman
Summary: Jeden Abend schleicht sie sich raus zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz unter der alten Eiche um hinauf zu den Stern zu schauen und dabei alle Probleme zu vergessen. Jeden Abend versucht sie es auf´s Neue bis Ginny unerwarteten Besuch unter ihrem Baum bekommt...


**ACHTUNG!: FÜR DIESE FF GEBE ICH EINE „SCHWEINKRAMWARNUNG" AUS  
Nix für Leser unter 16 Jahren!**

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und Handlungsorte (es ist ja bloß einer...) gehören J.K.R. Nix von Harry Potter und seinen lustigen Freunden und Feinden gehört mir. Ach, und Geld bekomm´ ich erst recht keins. Warum auch?...

**Inhalt:**Jeden Abend schleicht sie sich raus zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz unter der alten Eiche um hinauf zu den Stern zu schauen und dabei alle Probleme zu vergessen. Jeden Abend versucht sie es auf´s Neue bis Ginny unerwarteten Besuch unter ihrem Baum bekommt...  
Sorry, aber das schwierigste an der ganzen Story ist die Inhaltsangabe! Lest es doch einfach mal ;-)

* * *

**STERNSCHNUPPENNÄCHTE**

In Schloss Hogwarts brannten nur noch vereinzelt Lichter in den vielen Fenstern. Ein paar Eulen flogen aus der Eulerei hinaus in die Nacht zum Jagen und der Mond beschien die Türme und Zinnen mit seiner vollen Größe. Die Nacht war sternenklar, aber angenehm warm und der Wind schickte nur vereinzelt sanfte Brisen über die Ländereien.

Ein Blatt eines großen alten Eichenbaums segelte in langsamen Spiralen nach unten und landete auf einem roten Haarschopf. Das Mädchen mit den Sommersprossen und den rehbraunen Augen fischte es aus ihrem langen roten Haar, dann stierte sie weiter gedankenverloren hinauf in den so klaren Himmel.

Dabei zerrupfte sie das dunkelgrüne Blatt in kleine Stücke.

Normalerweise müsste sie schon längst in ihrem Schlafsaal sein und normalerweise würde sie das auch tun, aber wenn sich schon andere nicht an Regeln hielten, warum sollte sie es dann tun?

Von wegen beste Freundin; von wegen ewige Liebe... Seit genau drei Tagen kam sie gegen halb elf hier her, blickte hinauf in den Sternenhimmel. Seit genau drei Tagen hatte sie Schluss mit Harry gemacht. Aber seit genau drei Tagen fühlte sie sich auch hundeelend. Auf keinen Fall würde sie noch ein einziges Wort mit ihm reden und doch musste sie gegen ihren Willen zugeben, dass sie ihn vermisste.

Sollte er doch mit Hermine weiter rummachen und weiterhin alles abstreiten. Sie selbst hatte die beiden in einer eindeutigen Pose – sehr spärlich bekleidet – im Jungenschlafsaal der Gryffindors erwischt.

Und nun saß sie wieder hier; und wieder konnte sie die glitzernden Tränen, die sanft ihre Wange hinabrollten, nicht aufhalten. Sie wischte sich schniefend die Tränen weg und als sie wieder zu den Sternen blickte, sah sie einen goldenen Schweif am Himmel hinabstürzen und wenig später ganz verschwinden.

„Was ist los, Weasley?", kam es relativ mitleidslos von links. Ginny drehte sich erschrocken um.

„Hau ab, Malfoy!" Dieser Typ hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt.

Doch Malfoy dachte überhaupt nicht daran, abzuhauen. Ganz im Gegenteil, er kam langsam auf den Baum unter dem Ginny saß zu und setzte sich schließlich mit etwas Abstand neben sie. Ginny drehte sich von ihm weg und schwieg.

„Nun mach dich schon lustig über mich. Ooooh, das kleine Weasley-Baby muss heulen, weil das Potterleinchen sie verarscht und betrogen hat." Ginnys Stimme überschlug sich beinahe und wieder kämpfte sich eine Träne an die Oberfläche.

„Eigentlich find ich das Weasley-Baby ganz niedlich." Malfoys Stimme klang seltsam gleichgültig.

Ginny drehte sich zu ihm um. Dann stand sie auf. „Leck mich!" Sie ging davon und ließ Malfoy sitzen.

-#-#-

Den nächsten Tag brachte Ginny mit viel Selbstdisziplin zu Ende. Im Unterricht ließ sie sich nichts anmerken, arbeitete normal mit und bei den Essen in der Großen Halle setzte sie sich so weit wie möglich von Harry und Hermine weg. Am späten Abend zog sie sich in ihren Schlafsaal zurück und gegen dreiviertelneun machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem neuen Lieblingsplatz.

Als sie an der alten Eiche angekommen war, tauchte die Sonne gerade hinter dem Horizont ab und überließ dem Mond die Nachtschicht. Ginny breitete die mitgebrachte Decke unter dem Baum aus und ließ sich darauf fallen.

Auch heute war die Luft wieder angenehm warm und diesmal konnte man sogar ein paar Grillen zirpen hören. Hier konnte sie abschalten, niemand belagerte sie und fragte, was nicht stimme; keiner warf ihr mitleidige Blicke zu und schlug ihr mit einem aufgesetztem Grinsen und aufgezwungener Fröhlichkeit sinnlose Beschäftigungs- oder Ablenkungsmöglichkeiten vor.

Heute war nun schon der vierte Tag an dem sie hierher kam und einfach nur zu den Sternen schaute. Um nicht ständig über Harry und Hermine nachzudenken, hatte sie versucht die leuchtenden Punkte zu zählen, musste aber bald feststellen, dass das unmöglich war. Vorallem wenn, wie in den letzten Nächten ziemlich häufig, einer dieser Punkte einfach mit einem langen Schweif den Himmel hinabstürzen musste.

Sie hatte einmal gehört, dass sich die Muggel erzählten, wenn man eine Sternschnuppe sehen würde, das man sich etwas wünschen könne.

Doch Ginny selbst wusste nicht einmal was sie sich wünschen sollte. Das mit Harry und ihr alles wieder in Ordnung kommen sollte, dafür hielt sie den Wunsch für Verschwendung. Sie wünschte sich einfach, all das zu vergessen und nie wieder dran denken zu müssen. Ob dieser Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen war, konnte sie nicht sagen, denn Ginny glaubte nicht, dass es einen Unterschied machte wenn sie, statt hundertmal, nur achtzigmal an Harry dachte.

Nur eins wusste sie: er hatte es nicht verdient, dass sie andauernd an ihn dachte; das sie ständig irgendwelche Sachen mit ihm in Verbindung brachte, nur weil sie eine Erinnerung damit verband. Nein, dieser Idiot hatte es nicht verdient! Und doch, schon wieder dachte sie über ihn nach...

Völlig in Gedanken bemerkte Ginny wieder nicht, wie sich jemand neben sie setzte und sie beobachtete.

„An was denkst du?"

Diesmal erschrak Ginny nicht, sie erkannte die Stimme und fragte sich gleichzeitig, was er schon wieder hier wollte.

„Daran, wie ich mir dich vom Hals halten kann", antwortete sie schließlich, aber ohne sich zu bewegen und den Blick von den Sternen abzuwenden.

„Und hast du schon eine Idee?", fragte Malfoy.

Ginny nahm sich vor ihn einfach zu ignorieren, irgendwann würde er schon wieder gehen.

„Ah, du überlegst noch", kam es von Malfoy.

Ginny ignorierte ihn weiter. Doch dieser Typ wollte einfach nicht die Klappe halten, denn nach einer knappen Minute fing er wieder mit reden an.

„Als Kind hab ich versucht die Dinger zu zählen, aber bei tausend musste ich wieder von vorn anfangen", er schwieg kurz, „genau deswegen." Er zeigte nach oben, denn in ebendiesem Moment machte sich wieder eine Sternschnuppe auf die Reise.

„Wieso erzählst du mir das? Wieso bist du so...so, so nett zu mir? Was soll das?", brach Ginny schließlich ihr Schweigen und sah der Sternschnuppe nach.

„Irgendeiner von uns beiden muss ja was erzählen. Die ganze Zeit nur stumm wie ein Fisch rumliegen wird doch öde." Der Ansatz eines Grinsens schlich sich auf Malfoys Gesicht.

„Ich find es schön!", sagte Ginny und wandte sich ab.

„Genau das wundert mich an dir, sonst hast du immer ziemlich viel zu erzählen. Vorallem wenn Potter dabei ist."

Nicht zuhören, Ginny. Einfach abschalten!´, sagte sich Ginny in Gedanken immer wieder.

„Was ich schon immer wissen wollte, stimmt es, das Potter und du es in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum getan habt?"

Ginny setzte sich ruckartig auf und funkelte Malfoy mit bösem Blick an.

„Stimmt es, dass du und Pansy euch daran ergötzt, wie es Crabby und Goyle miteinander treiben?"

„Nein", antwortete Malfoy schlicht. Ginny funkelte ihn weiter böse an und wandte sich dann wieder ab. Diesmal schwieg Malfoy.

Die nächste Stunde sagte keiner von beiden etwas. Es war wie ein Kampf, wer zuerst etwas sagte, hatte verloren; wer zuerst aufstand, war schwächer. Gerade hatte Ginny beschlossen, wieder in den Gryffindorturm zu gehen, da stand Malfoy auf.

„Gute Nacht!", sagte er mit neutraler Stimme und machte Anstalten zu gehen. Er ging davon und Ginny beobachtete ihn, dann brach irgendetwas in ihr auf und aus irgendeinem Impuls heraus rief sie ihm hinterher: „Übrigens, es stimmt!"

Malfoy blieb nicht stehen, es sah aber so aus als wäre er kurz davor gewesen, sich umzudrehen. Schließlich war er nicht mehr zu sehen und bald darauf kehrte auch Ginny in ihren Schlafsaal zurück...

-#-#-

Es war fast schon so etwas wie ein Ritual geworden, dass Ginny sich nach einundzwanzig Uhr aus dem Schloss schlich und den alten Baum besuchte. Heute hatte sie etwas weniger Glück in der Schule gehabt, denn aus irgendeinem Grund musste Ron wiedermal den großen Bruder spielen und ständig auf sie einreden, dass sie doch mal mit Harry reden solle. Aber Ginny blockte ihn ab und drohte damit, ihrer Mutter zu schreiben, das er, Harry und Hermine in Filchs Büro eingebrochen waren, um die Karte der Rumtreiber wiederzuholen, die er ihnen bei einem ihrer nächtlichen Streifzüge abgenommen hatte.

Während sie die Decke ausbreitete, schlich sich eine kleine Wolke vor den abnehmenden Mond, es war heute etwas kühler als die Nächte davor. Ginny hatte ihre Schultasche mitgenommen, denn als Ron sie ständig nervte, hatte sie eigentlich Hausaufgaben machen wollen, kam aber nicht wirklich dazu.

Sie klemmte sich ihren Zauberstab hinter ihr linkes Ohr und flüsterte _Lumos!_ und er begann zu leuchten. Kurz blickte sie gen Himmel, der heute leicht bedeckt schien, aber an vielen Stellen die Sterne durchglitzern ließ.

Dann fing sie an zu schreiben. Es war nicht gerade ein einfaches Thema, welches sie da von Professor Asterisk, ihrer Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrerin, aufbekommen hatte: _Inferi_.

Ein wenig gruslig war es schon, sich mit so einem Thema zu beschäftigen, während man allein draußen unter einem Baum saß, und dann noch die sich bewegenden Bilder in ihrem Lehrbuch.

Nach über zwei Stunden las sie sich den letzten Satz ihres Aufsatzes durch und rollte das Pergament anschließend zusammen. Dann sah sie wieder hinauf zu den glitzerden Punkten, die heute eindeutig zu viel Wolkenbesuch hatten. Nach einer Weile übermandte sie die Müdigkeit, aber bevor sie einschlief, machte Ginny sich dann doch auf den Weg in ihr deutlich bequemeres Bett.

Kurz bevor sie einschlief, dachte sie daran, dass Malfoy sie garnicht ´besucht´ hatte, dann driftete sie in einen traumlosen Schlaf...

-#-#-

Ihr Schlafsaal war leer, als Ginny ihn nach dem Abendessen betrat. Ohne wirklich über etwas nachzudenken, steuerte sie auf ihr Bett zu. Als sie die Vorhänge aufzog, entdeckte sie ein silbrig glänzendes Stück Stoff auf ihrer Bettdecke. Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und nahm den Tarnumhang in die Hand, er fühlte sich samtweich an. Es fiel ein Fetzen Pergament heraus.

_Liebe Ginny,_

_es tut mir alles wahnsinnig Leid und leider kann ich es nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Ich bin schon froh darüber, wenn du dass hier bis zum Ende liest._

_Ich weiß, du wirst nie wieder ein Wort mit mir reden, egal was ich tue. In den letzten Tagen hab ich dich oft beobachtet, auch wenn du es nicht gemerkt hast. Ich schenk dir den Tarnumhang in der Hoffnung, dass er dir genauso viel hilft, wie mir, denn wenn du dich jede Nacht aus dem Schloss schleichst, steht irgendwann ein Lehrer auf der Matte._

_Es tut mir Leid,_

_dein Harry._

Ohne das Ginny es verhindern konnte kämpften sich Tränen an die Oberfläche und tropften auf den Fetzen Pergament. Sie las sich den Brief noch einmal durch, dann zerknüllte sie ihn. Kurz fragte sie sich, wie Harry es geschafft hatte, den Tarnumhang und den Brief in den Mädchenschlafsaal zu bringen, aber dann dachte sie an Hermine. Bestimmt hatte sie die Sachen für Harry auf ihr Bett gelegt.

Ginny stand auf, warf sich den Tarnumhang über und schnappte sich ihre Stoffdecke. In weniger als einer Viertelstunde hatte sie es zu ihrem Baum geschafft, immer noch vom Tarnumhang verborgen, doch dort saß schon jemand.

Leise und darauf bedacht kein Geräusch zu machen, setzte Ginny sich neben Malfoy.

„Hübscher Umhang", sagte Malfoy frei heraus. Ginny sah ihn überrascht an, ihr wurde im nächsten Moment allerdings klar, dass er sie nicht sehen konnte. „Ist Potter seiner, oder?"

Ginny zog den Umhang herunter und blickte Malfoy an. „Ja...na ja eigentlich ist es jetzt meiner...Aber ich werd ihn nicht behalten."

„Warum?"

„Weil er mich zu sehr an _Potter _erinnert", sagte sie in demselben Ton, mit dem Malfoy Harrys Nachnamen immer aussprach.

„Du musst die ersten beiden Buchstaben mehr betonen, sonst kommt es nicht so gut rüber." Draco grinste und Ginny musste gegen ihren Willen ebenfalls lächeln.

„Warum sitzt du auf meinem Lieblingsplatz?", fragte Ginny.

„Ich hab auf dich gewartet, dachte du willst...reden oder sowas." Es kam Ginny vor, als hätte Malfoy einen ganz anderen Grund.

„Wie hast du mich eigentlich bemerkt?"

Draco grinste kurz. „Weil du, als du den Hügel hochbist, einmal gestolpert bist, da hab ich deinen Kopf kurz gesehn." Er warf einen Blick auf ihre Knie. Auf ihrer Jeans hatte sich ein kräftiger Grasfleck breitgemacht.

Ginny wurde etwas rot.

Dann schwiegen beide.

Sie saßen einfach nur so da, starrten geradeaus und beobachteten das Farbspiel der untergehenden Sonne. Der Himmel färbte sich in ein kräftiges Orange und verdunkelte sich schließlich von violett auf nachtschwarz.

Der Mond betrat die Bühne, hatte aber in letzter Zeit deutlich an Masse verloren...

„Jetzt hab ich mich wieder verzählt" durchbrach Draco nach anderthalb Stunden das bequeme Schweigen.

Ginny sah zu ihm und musste lächeln. Der eisige Draco Malfoy zählte Sterne. Sie beobachtete ihn eine Weile von der Seite her. Dann, als Draco sich etwas aufrichtete, legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine linke Schulter. Sie tat es einfach, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Und Draco schien nichts dagegen zu haben.

„Ginny", es war das erste Mal, dass er ihren Vornamen benutzte, „ich weiß, es ist absolut der Falsche Zeitpunkt, aber-"

„Schhhh", unterbrach Ginny ihn, sie sah ihm in die Augen, legte ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen und dann beugte sie sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. Sie schloss die Augen und gab sich dem Kuss hin und Draco erwiderte ihn.

Langsam ließ er seine rechte Hand zu ihrem Hals gleiten und sie fuhr ihm durch das blonde Haar.

Ohne sich von seinen Lippen zu lösen, setzte sie sich auf und saß schließlich auf Dracos Schoß. Sie striff ihm den schwarzen Umhang ab und knöpfte langsam sein weißes Hemd auf. Dann löste Draco den Kuss um etwas Luft zu holen, währenddessen hatte Ginny aufgehört sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Versprich mir, dass du nie damit angeben wirst."

„Womit?", fragte Draco verwirrt.

„Mit dem, was als nächstes passiert. Versprich es", sagte Ginny erneut.

„Okay, ich versprech es."

Sofort nahm Ginny den abgebrochenen Kuss wieder auf, diesmal mit mehr Leidenschaft. Der letzte Knopf riss förmlich von Dracos Hemd ab und dann zog er es ganz aus. Ginny löste den Kuss und küsste sich als nächstes seinen Oberkörper hinab. Am Bauchnabel angelangt, hörte sie auf und zog sich ihren dünnen Pullover aus.

Ein schlichtes schwarzes Top kam zum Vorschein. Ginny begann das Zungenspiel erneut und diesmal war es Draco, der ihr ganz langsam das Top auszog. Der Zopf, den Ginny trug, löste sich dabei und ihr langes rotes Haar fiel ihr über die Schultern.

Draco küsste ihren Hals und entlockte Ginny ein erstes sanftes Stöhnen. Er hatte beim Bauchnabel angefangen und knabberte nun unerwartet zärtlich an ihrem Ohrläppchen. Dann wanderten seine Hände zielstrebig zur BH-Öffnung. Mit flinken Fingern hatte er es in weniger als drei Sekunden geschafft, den ebenfalls schwarzen BH zu öffnen.

Seine etwas kühlen Hände umfassten gefühlvoll ihre Brüste und Ginny zuckte leicht zusammen. Er schaute ihr kurz in die Augen und Ginny bedeutete ihm weiterzumachen. Er liebkoste ihre Brüste abwechselnd mit seiner Zunge, striff spielerisch um ihre Brustwarzen und entlockte Ginny ein weiteres Stöhnen.

Nach einer Weile hörte er plötzlich auf und Ginny starrte ihn geradezu vorwurfsvoll an.

„Weiter!", drängte sie.

Draco ließ sie sanft von seinem Schoß gleiten, dann suchte er nach seinem Zauberstab (dem aus Holz...). Er zielte geradewegs nach oben und murmelte dann kurz etwas Unverständliches und dann deutlich vernehmbar _Muffliato!_

Ginny musste lächeln, so konnte sie niemand hören und wie sie Malfoy kannte, hatte er auch noch einen Spruch gemurmelt, dass sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

Mit forscher Miene kroch Draco wieder auf sie zu und verschloss ihre zarten Lippen ein weiteres Mal mit einem gefühlvollen Kuss. Es waren Ginnys Hände, die nun neugierig zu Malfoys Hosenbund wanderten und mit einem geschickten Griff den Knopf öffneten.

Er unterbrach den Kuss wieder, um seine Jeans auszuziehen. Ginnys rechte Hand fuhr ihm in die Boxershorts und massierte sein erigiertes Glied. Nun war es an Draco lustvoll zu Stöhnen und Ginny grinste frech.

Sie machte eine ziemlich lange Zeit damit weiter und Draco musste sich arg zusammenreißen, nicht auf der Stelle zu kommen. Bevor es aber dazu kam, hörte Ginny schlagartig damit auf und Draco atmete durch.

Zeit, sich wieder ihrem Körper zu widmen, dachte er sich und zog ihr im nächsten Moment die Hose aus. Auch ihr Slip war schlicht schwarz. Draco begann seine Reise wieder bei ihrem Bauchnabel, wanderte diesmal allerdings nach unten. Er strich ihr sanft mit den Händen an den Schenkeln entlang, massierte wieder kurz ihre Brüste und streifte dann ihren Slip ab.

Ein schmaler Streifen rasierten roten Haares fiel Draco zuerst ins Auge, dann ließ er seiner Zunge Freigang. Er ließ sie mit schneller Geschwindigkeit auf- und abgleiten und Ginnys Körper erneut erzittern.

Immer ungehemmter stöhnte sie in die Nacht hinein und gab sich dem Ganzen hin. Ihr Körper lud sich immer mehr auf und ein unbeschreibares Gefühl der Befriedigung durchströmte sie.

Dann hörte es wieder auf und als nächstes spürte sie wieder seine Lippen auf den ihrigen. Im Handumdrehen lag Draco auf ihr und zog sich seine Boxershorts aus.

„Mach schon", kam es lustvoll von Ginny.

Sie spürte mit einem weiteren Zucken durch ihren Körper, wie er in sie eindrang. Beide stöhnten laut auf. Mit ihren Händen umfasste sie seinen Po, dann krallte Ginny sich in seinen Rücken, während er langsam den Rhythmus aufnahm.

Das Gewitter in ihrem Körper tobte, die Erregung schien sie beinahe zu zerfressen. Und Draco wurde immer schneller, drang kräftiger in sie ein. Wieder verschloss er ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss, es wurde heftiger.

Dann drehte er sich und schließlich lag Ginny auf ihm. Nun konnte sie das Tempo bestimmen. Ganz langsam erhob sie sich und dann drang er wieder in sie ein, sie wurde nur sehr langsam schneller. Ihre Brüste wippten leicht, während Dracos Hände sie erneut massierten.

Viel länger würde, so wurde Draco klar, er das nicht mehr aushalten. Er genoss das Gefühl der unbändigen Erregung und es schien als wäre Ginny noch längst nicht satt. Sie beschleunigte ihr Tempo, stöhnte lauter denn je.

„Ginny!", keuchte Draco, er konnte es nicht mehr zurückhalten. Der Rest seiner Energie schoss in seine Lenden und dann kam er in ihr mit einem lauten Stöhnen.

Ginny aber hatte noch immer nicht genug, sie bewegte sich weiter mit schnellem Tempo auf und ab. Sie krallte ihre Fingernägel kräftig in Dracos Schultern, spürte wie sein Glied langsam erschlaffte und ließ sich dann schließlich von ihm hinuntergleiten.

„Sorry!", sagte Draco atemlos, aber Ginny schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf und dann küsste sie ihn.

ENDE

* * *

So, das war mein zweiter Schweinkramversuch, wer mir seine Meinung sagt ist nett, wer schwarzliest feige! 'Zunge raus streck' ;-)  
Ein Review wär wirklich fein! 


End file.
